


100 Things #68 (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [68]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #68 (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Iroh sipped his tea and studied his nephew over the rim. The boy was brash and impulsive, even now shifting under the weight of his uncle's gaze. But he had passion and occasional hints of caring that said there more beneath the anger that blinded him. He had potential that could be guided and tapped providing he was led in the right direction. What he needed time away from the palace to grow into himself and develop a moral compass that was not influenced by the anger and pettiness he was surrounded with every day. Iroh would have to bide his time and see what he could do to make that happen.


End file.
